parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chhai Tea
Description Hey folks, my name is Chhaiyudh. You can call me Chhai Tea! I'll be posting all sorts of videos from Super Sentai/Power Rangers to Minecraft gameplay to even some vlogs! Please subscribe if you like my videos! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHQuODh1kyg 1:57 My Kirby Tries to Have Fun 97 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YziefYAswwg 3:28 Super Smash Bros Fight 3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uH2PDhOjRc 3:57 Super Mario World-Hacks 101 Part 1 602 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgospcBLWwA 3:42 Super Mario World-Hacks 101 Part 2 415 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P67XW5Ia_iI 2:14 Super Mario World Hacks 101 Part 3 354 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuOhd9HqO2Q 2:42 Super Mario World-Hacks 101 Part 4 172 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILVhRTNZ6WY 5:56 Super Mario World-Hacks 101 Part 5 392 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ_3kTjsJp0 1:43 Super Mario Hacks 101 Review 52 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDgL2zy_pIA 5:45 Super Mario 64 DS Test 62 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4NxwjL6ASA 2:37 Dragon Ball Z Tribute Fight 14K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iCRKHLLlCY 0:38 Update#1 68 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr9GQlChgmw 1:14 Update#2- Windows 7 Ultimate 51 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwJZAgMH7hg 0:24 DO NOT WATCH THIS I WAS BORED 387 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9InhM6pJPk 2:04 M&L Adventures Part 1 47 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj5wV-Ex7vI 2:11 M&L Adventures Part 2 41 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN7b107sEJ0 1:00 Tribute to Teirusu155 68 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Vs_7-Kn7A M&L Adventures Part 3 40 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb3l4dGPGpQ M&L Adventures Part 4 110 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaFrzmILTiY Update#3 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9co3k6zr_s0 Super Mario Hacks 101 Version 1 Part 1 97 views7 years ago Super Mario Hacks 101 Version 1 Part 2 154 views7 years ago Super Mario World Hacks 101 Version 1 Part 3 61 views7 years ago Super Mario World Hacks 101 Version 1 Part 4 61 views7 years ago Super Mario Hacks 101 Version 1 Part 2a 53 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3tvEBs7GbQ 0:47 Owning 3 Versions of Windows 7 on One Computer! 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojxPxijUHlE 1:02 Update #4 30 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj22LQyDxUU 6:04 Combat Arms Match 1 58 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLo9Qap0ICw 1:35 Update#5 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUOXRhJZo2g 1:08 Kirby Falcon Punch Remix 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KakD2vWQVYE 4:05 A Christmas Walk- Mario Romhack 47 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzqRihasofg 9:53 Combat Arms Match 2 89 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQJN5diMDVI 19:38 Combat Arms Match 3 62 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEA0gLje2gY 36:30 Combat Arms Match 4 232 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTarpTfutIk 1:16 Redwolf NAMinate "Interrogating a Captive" 36 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1ppG-QDvnI 13:37 Combat Arms Match 5 184 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTFR9bcIy7k 8:39 Combat Arms Match 6 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK3smgOK3fw 16:10 Combat Arms Match 7 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwjgmNzTUHg 14:32 Combat Arms Match 8 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pLNKezG-cs 7:16 Combat Arms Extra- Match with Generals and Other High Ranked Players 106 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyuE_DYgDF8 0:12 My Minecraft Video Intro 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x1b1cblPvk 11:53 Minecraft Singleplayer Part 1 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlmWMJL1TRw 10:30 Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 2 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j1ALfUG6RE Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 3 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLkdg6gvLE8 Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 4 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn4tRkcMUIc 2:57 Minecraft Beta 1.8.1 Multiplayer(Old) 83 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qldKCAy2ckw 12:14 Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 5 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIo6EWIRCNI 8:13 Combat Arms Match 9 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiwrOOPbrig 8:51 Super Mario Bros X (SMBX) The Princess Cliche Attempt 187 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK4Zp8rphYc 0:41 CA Intro 30 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGUlGDhsG78 7:14 Combat Arms Match 10 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8Q4fYMp4-A 14:07 Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 6 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXF8vG9JxEg Minecraft Beta 1.8.1 Fun Little Update 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Drch8pIr9JE 2:20 5 Things to Not Do in Modded Minecraft 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc8cp_rW3Gk Minecraft 1.8.1 Singleplayer Part 7(Last Part) 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03fDQ76Giww 14:07 Minecraft AMCO 1.2.3 Singleplayer Part 1 277 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLMIiM5owUk 0:12 Minecraft Youtube Intro 2 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_TlP2CLU0Y 4:46 Minecraft Mod Spotlight: More Music Discs Mod by dutchyblade 867 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpt7-_mVbxI Minecraft AMCO 1.2.3 Singleplayer Part 2 132 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUUhEKLq1GE 18:53 Minecraft AMCO 1.2.3 Singleplayer Part 3 149 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLG9X_CfAS8 16:59 Minecraft AMCO Magic School Map Spotlight 29K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIn5wSgMcnU Minecraft AMCO 1.2.5 Singleplayer Part 1 999 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UePDKxddhqE 3:19 Explosives+ Spotlight 75 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjCei4s-g0E 30:34 Minecraft AMCO 1.2.5 Singleplayer Part 2 259 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O8fvf2bIaI 24:08 Minecraft AMCO 1.2.5 Singleplayer Part 3 82 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sto_4i4y9mw Minecraft AMCO 1.2.5 Singleplayer Part 4 (Dual Commentary with Reptoslasher, My brother) 68 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxxCGeU1TR4 Minecraft AMCO 1.2.5 Singleplayer Part 5 (More Co-op) 118 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b-8x4-lfFQ 12:06 Minecraft 1.4.5 Modded Gameplay 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjmQu-9m0OI 11:39 Minecraft Modded: Christmas Special Part 1 32 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrstvDhEplc 3:02 Minecraft Modded: Christmas Special Part 2 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqiMmq29eBo 15:56 Vanilla Minecraft 1.5(Sorta) Episode 1 24 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT_TYfuLq-U 26:24 Vanilla Minecraft 1.5(Sorta) Episode 2 (Cancelled) 24 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGHeQqDlss4 0:11 Minecraft Video Intro for Mods/Map Spotlights 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9F4bmRI6OI 6:07 Minecraft Redstone: Vending Machine 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_a2BxksNcg 23:44 Torchlight 2 Synergies Episode 1- Starting the Game(Semi-return from Hiatus) 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAye4Ul4j8w Torchlight 2 Synergies Episode 2- Accepting a Mission and not Finishing it (Cancelled) 23 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhjAGXFJNx0 5:39 APES Video- Wind Energy 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSWsuVTdvq8 2:09 Super Sentai Hero Getter in Minecraft (Ver.1) 99K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXxbosXojdM 14:41 First Year Vlog at UC Merced 130 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2YZSIJaUEI "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. "Chandelier" by Sia (Cover by my friend Katrina) 254 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDIL76FLNvY 0:41 Minecraft Prototype Gokai Change 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F50C9DLL7hA 1:04 Gokaiger Special Mode! 53K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWX2gWmlu6E 4:50 Vlog Sunday 1 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JXnMxbAqgU 16:02 Vlog Sundays Week 1 Clips 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCLFbtFePJ8 12:16 Vlog Sundays Week 2 Clips 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xmEKFMuXqY 16:54 Vlog Sunday 2 27 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beo2VypRAN4 Vlog Sunday 3 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZQVnjHGDf8 Vlog Sunday 3 Week 3 Clips 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QFNtgsdP9U 11:49 Vlog Sunday 4 Week 4 Clips 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g-o01aMJdc 6:16 Vlog Sunday 4 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQdMkl_ivWU 8:18 Vlog Sunday 5 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ekyDfaUS8Y Vlog Sunday 5 Week 5 Clips 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXvmnlrC8nU Vlog Sunday 6 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UArl0h4Y8aI Vlog Sunday 6 Week 6 Clips 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qmSrOVoWEE 7:24 Power Rangers Theme Mashup (In Minecraft) 670K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlWcZUaibGM Update on Why there have not been Vlog Sundays 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGQsfulVDWs Symphonics Acapella's First Performance(Pompeii by Bastille) 289 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxDrEZxGEqU 5:30 Minecraft Mod Review- MyRecords Mod 63 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysKy8mZp_ZI My Attempt to Dance to the Ninninger Ending Theme 554 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE-4pZfms8s Super Smash Flash 2 Event Mode 1 99 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW12ZMVhpMo Super Smash Flash 2 Event Mode 2 40 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2insBAHFr0 2:10 Super Sentai Hero Getter In Minecraft (Ver.2) 390K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKm-Kiwv3eI Minecraft Gokai Change! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMkPiI9XpCQ Combat Arms (Live Commentary #1) 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiDo5SKlVAo Combat Arms Live Commentary #2 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2kn-m7XfmU Power Rangers Dino Charge Red Ranger Morph (Attempt) 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvEkxLZltMs Power Rangers Pirate Force 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC7vU9WKVS4 Combat Arms Live Commentary #3 51 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jYJSN9JoUE 2:57 All Power Ranger Morphs from MMPR-SMF 121K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVfvAh8o4l4 Power Rangers RPM 2- Grand Buster 772 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEj151GS6ng Power Rangers Circle K(With Original Lyrics!) 306 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7iYtMdDwz8 UC Merced Barrio Fiesta 2015- Katrina's Performance 129 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1yZm97kquU Power Rangers Dino Charge Custom Intro 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VEN7dY_Gy8 No Me Diga (Cartoon Cover) Disney/Squidward 136 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srhSsLzs480 0:25 Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Talon Ranger Morph(Fanmade) 148K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqBdTrJ3Ins Paano Ba Ang Magmahal - Cover by Katrina Llanillo and Annaliza Torres 160 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5wr2uk81o4 0:35 Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Talon Ranger Morph(Fanmade) (UPDATED) 120K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ioc0Soz_2hg Sherlock Holmes: Double Take, The Movie Trailer (Fanmade Movie) 485 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83QbevpmLlE Super Sentai Team Callouts(40th Anniversary Update) In Minecraft! 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjNi6gT1WR4 Combat Arms Match 11 45 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7rFV_0vo8c Combat Arms Match 12 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-lOKAcZYb8 Combat Arms Match 13 43 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U532lfdH-No Combat Arms Match 14 61 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riiq0gwcFYo Sherlock Holmes: Double Take (Fan Film) 107 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLZQSye8BFk UPDATE!!!! And a little voice impression xD 46 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8szcOY4ra1w Combat Arms Match 15 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH6-L7FE-qg Super Sentai Theme Mashup (In Minecraft) 93K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq7iVt86GB0 Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse- Stronger than You 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-CxFOG8liM Shoutouts, Updates, and College Advice 36 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGyuSeyPXWQ Something Entirely New- Donald Duck 419 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYblMVXp-mE Pokemon Flawless Platinum Episode 1 232 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud0qAMXr2eQ Pokemon Flawless Platinum Episode 2 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHEBGSbEZrM Pokemon Flawless Platinum Episode 3 85 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFCpxdfeQec Power Rangers Dino Charge Red Morph- Using a Ranger Key! 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YvlwVuHX3A Pokemon Flawless Platinum Episode 4 (Series Cancelled) 183 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPt1pdsuCvk Super Sentai Hero Getter In Minecraft (2016 Version) (Link in Description) 726 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmCcGKp66Pg Donald and Mickey sing Here Comes a Thought 178 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAFytrEO7II Donald Duck- Digimon Frontier Theme 202 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUlxqzCevNY Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse Sing Teen Beach- Can't Stop Singing 171 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GabsaiLAeU Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse sing Bop to the Top 338 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGCsu9swncg 4:42 12 Days of Christmas (Voice Impressions Cover) 726 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_kkDknqMpU Leave It All to Me (iCarly Theme) Cover by Donald Duck and I 904 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TJ0FCxoooY End of Fall Semester 2016 Vlog 62 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmbVah7bozM Combat Arms Match 16 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzfW8YIRnI0 Combat Arms Match 17 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGrHR4n6ex8 (Chainsmokers: Closer) Cover by Donald Duck and myself 268 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt6m-9iNU8Q Disney Characters sing We're All In This Together 510 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx6cP3__pT8 Power Rangers Hero Getter (MMPR-Ninja Steel) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPck1QfYNOw Chin Up (Charlotte's Web 1975)- Voice Impression Cover 303 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XaNLYLvz_c Power Rangers Dino Charge- Green Test Morph with FX 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTBaCxb95h0 Vlog: Updates, CKI Elections, and Voice Impressions! 80 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfglUKlFSGc T-Rex Failing A Basketball Shot 43 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCoQ5Vbr1Oo 7:22 Southwest Tones Performance 41 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ulOWUD9OOI 8:37 Combat Arms Match 18 36 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEaiNlQWlbA 10:19 Combat Arms Match 19 25 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOsnnHBD5bs 8:13 Power Rangers Theme Mashup (In Minecraft) V2 25K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz-pjhLNhGo 1:01 Power Rangers Ninja Steel Custom Intro 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASUpHcPCgYA 6:50 Combat Arms Match 20 52 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRhyAdxz3a8 1:48 Fan-made Shishi Red Morph and Fight 457 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfo_XyBNndU 3:03 I'm Still Standing Impressions Cover 162 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGchTGKQgzM 5:17 Southwest Tones Performance #2 33 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqHvHEXiFf4 23:37 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 1- Free Cats?! 40 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6QyGgDyXSk 20:44 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 2- Lucky Block Mayhem 13 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYVMXe2qyLg 27:29 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 3- Mob Hunting and Misc Tasks 18 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1X3un3te80 13:58 My Girlfriend Donates Her Hair To Pantene Beautiful Lengths 218 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS2Di-9wwHU 33:25 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 4- MFR Tree Farm 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5SGePLujaM 33:26 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 5- Entering the Nether/Tree Farm Cleanup 14 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oovx4q3k0wg 16:00 Minecraft DNS Techpack Episode 6- Mekanism Start 17 views1 month ago Category:Chhai Tea Category:YouTube